Amor e imprimacion
by lidiakawai
Summary: Leah siempre amo a sam desde que le vio... y se sentia tan feliz de ser amada de la misma manera, pero jamas penso que algo tan irracional lo alejara de el, y terminara echandose la culpa a si misma de todo... pasen lean... no soy buena para los sumari


Creo que siempre me sentí atraída hacia el desde que le vi por primera vez

La primera vez que le vi fue en la playa de la Push, tenia 15 años. Jamás había visto a muchacho mas guapo que el. Su sonrisa, sus ojos amables y larga cabellera. Todo de el me gusto. Como siempre me pasaba en esos casos mi nerviosismo se hizo evidente en mi equilibrio y por intentar caminar tranquilamente y haciendo como que aquel muchacho no estaba, no vi un tronco en el camino y tropecé con aquel pedazo inservible de madera virando mi pie y cayendo frente a el y sus amigos…

Las risas escandalosas no faltaron. Y yo no podría estar más humillada en aquella situación.

Pero como para colmar mas el asunto el se acerco…

-estas bien-me pregunto examinado con la mirada mi pie.

-si-dije en un susurro, gracias a dios yo no era pálida… dios agradecía mis genes quileute porque sino me hubiera visto el sonrojo… que hasta ese momento intentaba controlarlo a toda costa.

Tranquila… tranquila Leah… el es solo un chico… solo un chico…

El muchacho me miro y sonrió

-parece que andabas distraída-murmuro-caminabas raro, como si fueras un robot

Oh dios… se había dado cuenta de mi torpeza

-me dolía la pierna-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-soy sam-murmuro por lo bajo-te he visto en el instituto. Tu apellido es Clearweater, ¿cierto?

Me conocía?, como?

-si…-apenas pude murmurar

-eres la hermana de Seth….-me dijo escrutándome

-si-le dije mirándolo con mas cuidado. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

-ese chico es muy chistoso… no hay día que no haga nada que nos haga matar de la risa.

Oh… mi hermano y su fama de bufón… deje caer mi cabeza en una mímica de vergüenza…

A lo que se acercaron dos muchachos, amigos de el.

-y parece que es de familia

Dijo riendo uno de los muchachos por la situación en que me encontraba.

-ya paren-ordeno mordazmente-respeten que es una chica

-oh-dijeron en tono cansino-ya comienzas…

Ambos muchacho giraron sus ojos y me miraron de forma rara…

Me levante dispuesta a irme y a olvidar este bochornoso incidente…

-espera-murmuro Sam-ya te vas…

-si-dije mientras caminaba sin siquiera verle. Sentí sus pasos seguirme. Y alcance a oir los chiflidos y sonidos que hacían sus amigos _A ella tigre, _gritaban…

Dios quería irme de esa playa mas rápido que nunca

-no les hagas caso-dijo sonriendo amable-ellos son así, pero no son malas personas… creo que necesitan una novia para que maduren un poco-dijo riendo

-vas para la reserva ¿cierto?

-si…

-te acompaño

-…

-si te incomodo-me dijo con sus ojos ambles y me derretí ante su mirada tierna y dulce

-no…-espete-esta bien…

Y fue así como nos hicimos amigos… con el pasar del tiempo aquello se sentía tan poco… a mi desde un principio me atrajo físicamente, pero me resultaba imposible que el se fijara en mi. Yo era solo su amiga, su compañera,…mascota…

Hasta cierto punto me sentía Así a su lado… aunque el me tratara tan dulcemente…

Tal vez me ve como una hermana menor

Me dije a mi misma un día mientras me miraba en le espejo y me peinaba mi negra cabellera…

Suspire…

No importaba nada… simplemente se me hacia difícil saber lo que pensaba o lo que sentía hacia mi…

Si pudiera leer su mente… pensé y me reí… como si eso fuera posible…

Y fue que un día paso… lo que mas deseaba paso… fue algo tan inesperado, debo admitir que había perdido mis esperanzas acerca de el.

Tanto había sido mi falta de confianza que había aceptado a un chico que se me había declarado solo con el propósito de olvidarlo… de sacarlo de mi mente.

Su reacción cuando le dije que tenía novio… aun la recuerdo…

Su rostro tan amable empalideció… un perfecta piel se volvió de un blanco que jamás había visto en el…

-estas bien-pregunte examinándolo de cerca. Se había quedado completamente inmóvil

-tienes novio-murmuro en shock

-si-dije mirándolo de nuevo-es un compañero del instituto, kail, lo recuerdas..

-kail-dijo entre dientes… pero me pareció más un gruñido

-oye seguro que estas bien…

-lo quieres-me pregunto de repente angustiado

-pues...-dude ante su pregunta- yo…

-por favor dímelo Leah-murmuro cogiendo mi manos entre las suyas-lo quieres

-no…lo se. No estoy segura -murmure por lo bajo… una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y le sentí acercarse.

Mi estomago reacciono de manera violenta, como mariposas revoloteando en mi interior y mis piernas las sentía flácidas y una corriente eléctrica se elevo desde mi espina dorsal hasta mi cuero cabelludo… sus labios se unieron a los míos de una forma bastante extraña y excitante. Para ser mí primer beso. Aunque kail había sido mi enamorado por alrededor de 3 días… le había puesto todo pretexto para no tener que besarlo… y cuando sentía que quería hacerlo, me escabullía

Sus manos brazos me rodearon de manera posesiva y yo solo pude sentirme feliz…

Mi respiración y la de el se mezclaban. Hasta tal punto que se había convertido en un jadeo. Le sentí alejarse y mis labios cosquillearon al estar lejos de los de el. Abrí mis ojos lentamente temiendo que se disculpara por haberme besado y que me dijera que había sido un error lo sucedido.

Pero me encontré con una sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa suya… y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta

-me asustaste-murmuro por lo bajo mientras me abrazaba-creí que me habían ganado tu amor-sonrió ante esto y acomodo mi cabello. Yo me sonroje.

-y kail?-pregunte de repente

-ya se nos ocurrirá algo-dijo divertido mientras unía su frente a la mía-te quiero-susurro

Y mi corazón exploto de felicidad, y me sentí como jamás me había sentido… feliz… completa

El tiempo pasaba de manera rápida cuando estaba con el… no me era suficiente… le necesitaba cada vez mas… y eso me asustaba…

Y cuando no estaba con el, el tiempo parecía pasar tortuosamente lento… muy lento.

-hola cosita-murmuro un día a mi oído. Me estremecí. Una nueva ola de deseo se apodero de mí y me sentí avergonzada por mis pensamientos tan impropios

-hola-dije cortante… el me miro pensativo…

-te pasa algo-me dijo intentando encontrar su mirada con la mía.

-no-suspire y puse mi mejor cara pero sabia que no le engañaba

No dijo más. Los días siguientes intentaba alejarme de el a toda costa, porque me parecía impropio que sintiera eso, aquel extraño deseo con el…no era moral ni ético…y me avergonzaba sentirme así

Veía que cada vez que me buscaba, yo le salía con

Estoy ocupada Sammy… o…. Tengo tarea Sammy… o… estoy algo indispuesta, nos vemos otro día

Trataba de toda manera no estar sola con el…

Era extraño… le huía como una niña asustada

Pero obviamente el se dio cuenta de eso.

Y un día me intercepto en el camino hacia mi casa, yo intente evadirle como siempre pero no me hizo caso…

-que te pasa??-me pregunto de repente-

-nada… -dije mirándole a los ojos-yo solo estoy cansada eso es todo

-mentira-prácticamente chillo-me esquivas todo el tiempo…

-e-eso no es cierto- desvié mi mirada de el. Le sentí acercarse para besarme. Pero me aleje de el. Le dolió mi acción, pero de verdad estaba aterrorizada. No quería clavarme mas en el… hasta tal punto de quedar adherida a el eternamente.

Entonces todo se torno brusco.. su calida mirada se ensombreció y me sujeto fuertemente de los brazos…

-no me importa si ya no me quieras-grito-yo te querré SIEMPRE-dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Mi corazón se partió…-si ya no quieres ser mi novia dímelo y serás libre-dijo bajando la mirada

Y entonces no tuve duda alguna… yo amaba a Sam y el me amaba a mi…

Sonreí ante esto…

-no… -susurre por bajo mirándolo con mis ojos desbordándose igual que los suyos-tenia miedo Sam-le dije el alzo su mirada

-pero de que???

-de amarte mas de lo que debería… -susurre-tenia miedo de que cada vez que te veía me parecías mas guapo que ayer y te quisiera un poco mas…

Me sentí torpe ante esto. El sonrió y me abrazo. Su calida boca encontró a su compañera de la manera habitual y me entregué al apasionado beso sin restricción alguna.

Pasado mi capitulo de cobardía… las cosas fueron mejorando entre ambos…

Nuevamente era feliz, no es que antes no lo fuera, porque lo era, pero ahora me sentía tan correspondida por Sam… que no creía que nada pudiera separarnos. Nunca.

Nuestra relación fue evolucionando y llego un limite en que los besos ya no nos sabían a nada… que el deslizar de su lengua en mi boca buscaba algo mas… y obviamente aquello también paso… en la oscuridad de mi cuarto me entregué a sam. Sentía cada lenta y tierna caricia en mi cuerpo y juraba que nadie podría amarlo mas que yo… y que el a nadie mas amaría que a mi… este acto tan intimo tal vez seria la prueba de aquello.

Cada jadeo, cada gemido de el llevaba mi nombre impreso y eso me ponía feliz… igual que mis gemidos le pertenecían a el. Su nombre brotaba de mis labios como una suplica por más y me gustaba sentir que lo conseguía. Por otra parte me sentía tan torpe… pero el me miraba con aquellos ojos amables suyos y me besaba….

-te amo-murmuro entre jadeos, sintiendo mis espasmos finales.

Y le recibí en mi interior feliz y triunfante con un gemido de aprobación de mi parte.

Yo simplemente estaba envuelta en mi burbuja de felicidad sin saber que la pesadilla pronto empezaría.

* * *

Hola... espero que les haya gustado.. jejeje

pos la verdad siempre pense en Leah y en lo dificil que tuvo que ser para ella...

este fic esta mas avanzado.... creo que tiene 12 capitulo o algo asi en otra pagina... es muy dificil de entender y para rematar esta en ingles pero no importa

jejeje

dejen reviews pleasito

jejeje

opoyen al talento latinoamericano

jua-jua


End file.
